onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Эпизод 684
Краткое содержание Луффи и Ло выживают после удара Пики после чего находят многих бойцов Колизея, все они благодарят его потому что "Бог Усопп" спас их. Вначале между ними завязывается драка за то чтобы первым убить Дофламинго но затем они присоединяются чтобы вместе сразиться против Пики. Полное содержание Luffy, Zoro, and Law land in front of the Corrida Colosseum, and as Zoro and Law reflect on how strong Pica is, Cavendish suddenly appears. As Zoro prepares to draw his sword, Cavendish recognizes Law and attacks him due to him being one of the Eleven Supernovas, which stole his fame. Luffy stops Cavendish, saying that Law is his friend, which Law loudly denies. Luffy asks Cavendish if he still hates him, to which Cavendish replies no due to Usopp rescuing him from being a toy. Cavendish then hands Law his hat, which he found in front of the colosseum, and offers to put it on for him, which Law quickly declines. Cavendish then tells Luffy that as repayment for rescuing him, he'll kill Doflamingo so the Straw Hat Pirates can hide. Luffy declines the offer, saying he had to defeat Doflamingo to repay Rebecca for giving him lunch, leading Law and Cavendish to question his motives. Cavendish believes Luffy wants to defeat Doflamingo to become more popular, and gain the press' attention. Suddenly, Chinjao, Sai, and Boo appear, their grudge against Luffy gone and now are ready to defeat Doflamingo to repay Usopp, which annoys Luffy due to him wanting to defeat Doflamingo. Hajrudin then appears, also getting rid of his grudge and saying he'll defeat Doflamingo. He is soon followed by Elizabello II, Dagama, Abdullah, Jeet, Suleiman, Orlumbus, Ideo, and Blue Gilly, who all want the same thing: Doflamingo's head, but for different reasons. As Zoro asks all of them to back them up, Luffy and the former combatants start arguing on who gets to defeat Doflamingo. However, they notice a crowd of former colosseum combatant toys heading toward them, ready to take Luffy, Zoro, and Law's bounties, and, forgetting their argument and disgusted at them for going after the very people who were responsible for their freedom, easily defeat the ex-toys. Just then, Luffy sees Ucy in the crowd, and the bull quickly recognizes his friend. The citizens of Dressrosa are all on the search for Luffy, Zoro, and Law, expecting all of them to be dead. Suddenly, they see the shadow of a bull heading toward them, and thinking it is only the Straw Hats, prepare to fire their guns. However, they see the Straw Hats backed up by the Corrida Colosseum's most dangerous combatants, and are very shocked. Pica then prepares to crush the combatants, but Chinjao uses his drill head and Elizabello II uses a lighter version of King Punch to shatter Pica's stone arm, shocking the citizens. Meanwhile, Luffy tries to get the other combatants off his trail to find Doflamingo. Персонажи в порядке появления Примечания по аниме *В аниме добавлены следующие сцены: **В то время как Луффи и Зоро получают колоссальный урон от Пики, группа взбирающаяся на плато старого короля чуствовала толчки. Один из гномов случайно упустил Усоппа, но Лео спас его. **При поиске Луффи, Пика злился от воспоминаний того как он смеялся над его голосом. **Перед тем как сражаться с пиратами Донкихота, Луффи, Зоро и их союзники смеялись над голосом Пики. *В манге к Луффи, Ло и Зоро присойденилось много союзников после встречи с Кавендишем. В аниме Луффи, Ло и Зоро покинули Кавендиша и отбили некоторых врагов. Кроме того, семья Цинцзяо не преследовали группу Луффи как в манге. *В манге Луффи и Зоро приземлились возле Колизея Корриды от удара Пики который отправил их в полет. В аниме Луффи (при помощи Ло) и Зоро были разделены. *В манге Зоро был заметно насторожен при присутствии Кавендиша и даже схватился за катану. В аниме он не казался слишком обеспокоенным. Навигация по арке ca:Episodi 684 en:Episode 684 es:Episodio 684 fr:Épisode 684 it:Episodio 684 pt:Episódio 684